A Bottle of Whiskey
by LostCause1023
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have always had their differences. What happens when an arguement is taken too far? And a few too many bottles of whiskey? One-shot, BbXRae, Rated M for Safety


A Bottle of Whiskey

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. Ugh, this is so foolish._

Raven sighed as she stared at the dim lighting above the counter, her left hand loosely holding a bottle of whiskey. She hiccupped, her eyelids half closed yet half open, as she quickly placed the bottle onto the counter. She groaned as she rubbed her temples, her head already pounding and her stomach feeling hot and queasy.

 _I've drank about- what, almost half the bottle? What's the point in this? It's almost midnight and here you are, drinking all alone in the kitchen in the T-tower. Just because of him, just because of what he said. I thought you were smarter than this, Raven. But I guess you're not._

Raven quickly picked up the bottle again and took a long drink, drinking the rest of the bottle at once. She let out a huge breath as she pulled the bottle away from her mouth. She glanced downwards, her hood covering her eyes. Suddenly, she threw the whiskey bottle across the room. It shattered against the wall, shards flying everywhere. She looked up, her eyes red with anger. However, not only did her eyes display anger, but they also displayed something more than that . . . more than rage and anger.

"Another bottle of whiskey," Raven muttered as she stood up from her seat and walked to the fridge. "One more bottle of whiskey."

The wind blew against his green hair as he stood in front of the large building. Beast Boy slowly glanced up the T-tower, his brows furrowed in frustration. He was beginning to regret the things that he had said earlier that night. He hadn't meant the things he had said . . . at least, most of them.

He glanced behind him, towards Jump City. The city shone brightly even though it was pitch black nighttime. There was no moon tonight and the stars were dim. He rubbed the back of his head, wondering how and what he was to do. He knew he couldn't stay outside all night. Robin, Cyborg, and Star were in Jump City preventing a robbery. And it was his fault that he and Raven were not there to help them. In fact, Robin had encouraged Beast Boy to retreat to T-tower in attempt to resolve the issues that had occurred earlier that evening.

That evening . . .

 _*Flashback Starts*_

" _Hey Raven! How 'bout a game of cards?" Beast Boy yelped as he hopped over to the couch giddily. In his right hand held a deck of cards._

 _Raven, who was sitting on the couch reading a book as usual, didn't give Beast Boy a glance. She just continued to read and indulge in her book._

" _Yo Rae-Rae! I know you can hear me. Stop being such an introvert and come play with me!" Beast Boy jumped onto the couch, into the seat next to Raven._

 _This time, Raven looked over to Beast Boy, her expression expressionless. "No."_

 _Beast Boy huffed in annoyance as he stood up, his arms crossed. "You never want to do anything with the team. All you do is read and read and read. Heck, I bet one day when the alarm goes off, you won't even notice because YOU. JUST. DON'T. CARE."_

 _This made Raven drop her book and glare at Beast Boy. "I care."_

" _No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be so heartless. You don't care about the team, Jump City, or anyone. You only care about yourself." Beast Boy snapped as he slammed the deck of cards down onto the coffee table._

 _He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he was angry. It wasn't unusual for Raven to not want to do anything with him. In fact, something as small as Raven ignoring him wouldn't have pushed him over the edge. But the frequent ignorance, small snide remarks, and emotionless gestures had taken a long-term toll on him._

 _Raven rose to her feet, the book falling out of her lap. She faced Beast Boy but her hood covered her eyes. "Okay."_

" _Okay? What do you mean 'okay'? Is that all you're going to say? Huh?!" Beast Boy went from a low angry growl to a shout, his fangs bearing and his claws unsheathed._

" _Yeah got a problem with that?" Raven shouted back. "I have nothing else to say. You're right, okay? Everything. You're right. Always right. I DON'T CARE."_

 _Suddenly, a red blare flashed and the alarm began ringing through the tower. Robin rushed into the living room, his right hand adjusting his left glove._

" _A robbery in Jump City in section seven. Star and Cyborg are already near the location. Raven, Beast Boy, let's go."_

 _Finally, Raven looked up, her eyes meeting Beast Boy's. "No. I'm done."_

" _Fine. Be that way." Beast Boy returned the cold look. He then turned to Robin, "Let's go."_

 _Robin looked at Raven and then to Beast Boy. A confused look was sprawled across his face but he remained unfazed. "Very well then. Beast Boy, let us take our leave."_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Beast Boy sighed, _I might as well get this over with. I honestly don't know what came over me. Even though Raven might not care about me but . . . I care about her._ Beast Boy entered the tower and headed up to the main floor.

The elevator opened and immediately he noticed that not a single light was on. Not in the living room, not in the corridor or hallway, just plain darkness everywhere. The only light that could be seen was the dim light that came from Jump City, reflected by the windows. He flicked on the light switch and was horrified and appalled by what was displayed.

Vases were broken, paintings were tilted or had fallen off the wall, walls were dented, the window frames were scratched and showed damage, and the door to the kitchen and dining room was almost completely wrecked.

Beast Boy's blood chilled as he began walking towards the destroyed door. He had a clear idea of what- no, who was in the kitchen. He slowly and gently opened the door and walked into the room. Immediately, he stepped on something crunchy. He glanced down at the ground and noticed glass shards that were spread everywhere. The glass shards not only covered the entry way of the room, but were also in several places in the room, always near a wall or a window.

He walked past the dining table, careful not to step on any stray pieces of glass. He came to the dark figure that was sitting on a stool, slumped over the kitchen counter. In the figure's hand was an empty bottle of whiskey.

Beast Boy sniffed and wrinkled his nose. The scent of alcohol was incredibly strong and was practically emanating from the figure. He bit his lower lip and hesitated before gently touching the dark figure.

"Raven . . . you . . .?"

Raven shifted sluggishly, feeling a hand on her shoulder. The hand . . . it was warm and had a familiar feel to it. She sat up slowly as she let go of the bottle she was holding. Her hood slid back, revealing her dark, violet colored hair. Her head was pounding and her body felt hot all over. She turned to look at who had touched her and tried to make out who it was through the dim lighting.

"Gar- field?" She stammered shakily, her eyes unable to focus on her teammate.

"Raven, you had whiskey." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Mmm, yes I did." Raven smiled groggily, her eyes lighting up. Surprisingly, she felt amazing and happy. Strange; she remembered feeling upset and depressed and angry about something . . . but not anymore. Hell, she couldn't even remember why she was drinking.

"Raven, you know your alcohol tolerance isn't very strong. . ." Beast Boy said worriedly before moving to the refrigerator. He opened the fridge and made a sharp noise of surprise before walking back to Raven. "Raven, did you or did you not drink all of the whiskey in the tower?" He demanded sharply.

"I did, I did!" Raven squealed excitedly as she turned towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy cursed under his breath before sighing. "And now you're . . . drunk, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, yes I am!" Raven exclaimed happily. She looked up thoughtfully and began counting her fingers. "Umm one . . . two, three!" She held up eight fingers.

Beast Boy sucked in a huge breath before cursing once more. _Damn it, we had five bottles in the fridge . . . supposedly, one per person. But there's not a single bottle left! Either she threw it at the wall or she drank it. I have a feeling she drank it . . . who knew she could drink so much without passing out?_

He shifted side to side, unsure of what he should do in the situation they were in at the moment. He was here to apologize and hadn't planned on Raven being completely drunk. Well, he would have to make the best of the situation.

"Listen Raven . . . I'm sorry about being such an asshole earlier. I just couldn't take it anymore. You never seem to care and I just- I wasn't able to control how I felt anymore, and for that, I'm sorry." Beast Boy rubbed his arm as he apologized genuinely.

Raven stared at Beast Boy, confused by his sudden statement. He was sorry . . . about something that had happened earlier? Suddenly, it came to Raven as she remembered the events that had occurred that evening. All the feelings of anger came flooding back to her.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" Raven shouted as she stood up. She took a large step towards Beast Boy, leaving no more space between them. Beast Boy gulped as he tried to back up but the stool behind him prevented him to do so. _Shit that was probably a bad idea to remind her of our argument._

"Do you know have any idea of how your words affected me? Do you have any idea of how I felt after you said those words?" Raven screamed as she felt her heart pound fiercely. "Do you even know just how much I care about the team, about Jump City? About . . . you?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he could see Raven's eyes begin to tear up. Raven was no crier; and he knew that. Yet here she was, her eyes filled with tears, over because of something stupid he had said.

"Oh God, Raven, I'm so sorry. I never realized . . . it's just, you never show any emotions. How am I supposed to know if you never say or show anything?" He placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off angrily.

"Don't touch me!" She spat, her tears threatening to spill at any given moment. "Don't pretend that you even understand how I feel! You can't even comprehend any of the signs that I've been trying to show you over the years. Don't you dare tell me that you know, because you obviously don't know how I feel!"

Shocked by her outburst, Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at her in confusion. In the back of his mind, he could feel a small hope burn as he tried to decipher the words that she had just said. Either he was thinking too much or there was something that she wasn't telling him. And he needed to know. Now.

"Then . . . how do you feel?" He asked quietly.

Silence.

Raven opened her mouth to respond but closed it. She turned away, losing eye contact with Beast Boy. "I'm drunk . . ." She murmured, the idea beginning to dawn upon her. "No . . . this won't do. I'm going to my room now . . . 'Night Garfield . . ." Raven took a step towards the broken door to the living room but before she could make a second step, she felt his arm on hers, pulling her back to him.

"No." Beast Boy gripped tightly on Raven's arm. There was no way he was letting her go until everything was resolved. He wanted the truth. To him, it no longer mattered whether or not Raven was drunk or not. The truth was the truth and he was sick and tired of playing this game of dodge-and-run-and-hide.

Raven paused before turning sharply towards him. "Let. Me. Go." She said coldly, her glare sending chills down his spine.

"No." Beast Boy returned the look as he continued holding on.

With a sharp movement, Raven brought her other hand to Beast Boy's face. Instead of making contact, she grunted in surprise as Beast Boy caught her hand in time before it made contact with his face.

"Garfield, let me go! I cannot give you the answers that you are seeking." She cried out as she struggled against his iron grip.

"Well then I guess it's about time that I told you how I felt!" He growled as he pulled her closer to him. She looked up with a frightened expression, making eye contact with Beast Boy.

"Raven, for the longest time, I've held back all my feelings for you. Every day, you and your stupid tea and books . . . you drove me insane, slowly but surely. I don't know when. I don't know how. And I don't know why. But the one thing I know for sure is that I've fallen madly and irrevocably in love with you."

Raven froze mid-struggle as her eyes widened in shock and bewilderment. "I- I . . ."

Before Raven could finish her sentence, her voice was interrupted with a muffled noise of surprise.

Beast Boy brought his face down to hers, their lips making contact. He closed his eyes as he kissed her ferociously yet gently at the same time. He sucked on her upper lip and felt her quiver in his grasp. Within seconds, he could feel her respond to his kiss. Soon, it became a tousle of domination and power between tongue, teeth, and lips. He nipped at her lower lip, bringing more fiery passion into the kiss. He felt Raven moan into his mouth and through the kiss, he could feel her knees go weak. In a quick swoop, he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her out of the room. Without losing lip contact, he walked into the living room with her in his arms.

He slowly lowered Raven onto the couch, as though she was the most precious and most valuable thing in the world. At least, to him she was. He leaned over her, their faces barely centimeters away. She stared up at him, breathing raggedly. He stared into her eyes, his heart pounding. He leaned down once more, but before he could bring his lips upon hers, he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him towards her. She quickly stole a kiss from him and pulled away, her eyes meeting his once more. His eyes widened as he realized what she had just done.

"Raven . . . did you just kiss me?"

Raven's cheeks heated up as she turned her face away, breaking the eye contact. "I . . ."

Beast Boy sighed, suddenly feeling crestfallen. "Your kiss . . . it was out of lust, wasn't it? It wasn't serious. But . . . I'm serious." He gave her a small, sad smile before gently turning her face towards his. He slowly placed his forehead down to hers, closing his eyes. "It's okay. Even if it's out of lust, it's okay. I understand."

He hesitated before withdrawing from Raven. He slowly got up from the couch and onto his feet. He looked away from her before speaking, "Sorry I forced that kiss onto you . . . I guess I should leave you. Goodnight, Raven."

"Wait- Garfield, I-" Raven quickly sat up, her eyes flashing side to side nervously. But she knew that now as not the time to be nervous.

Beast Boy didn't turn around to look at her. He couldn't. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

Raven bit her lower lip before she stood up and walked towards Beast Boy. She reached out towards him but stopped before she made contact. She pulled back her hand and felt her heart wrench slightly. _Raven, he's already confessed his feelings. Shouldn't you confess yours now? What is it that makes you hesitate? What is it that makes you so afraid to tell him? You don't want to lose him. But you're going to lose him now if you don't do something. Do something!_

With both of her hands, she whipped Beast Boy around, forcing him to face her. Without hesitation, she yanked on his collar, bringing his face to hers as she brought her lips to his. For a moment, neither of them moved but then Raven could feel Beast Boy slowly wrap his arms around her waist. The kiss started out gentle and slow but as time passed the kiss became more heated, more urgent, and much more passionate.

Beast Boy suddenly stopped and withdrew from her. His face was red and he was slightly panting. "Raven . . . You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." He said huskily as he looked down at the floor.

"Not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing." Raven whispered before she stepped towards Beast Boy. "I . . . Garfield, you're not the only one here who kept their feelings hidden. She- she just doesn't know how to tell you."

Beast Boy quickly turned to look at her, his mouth agape in surprise.

"I think- no, I know that I've felt this way about you for a long time now."

And with those words, she leaned upwards, placing a small kiss onto Beast Boy's lips. She slowly pulled away, leaving him stunned and lost for words. He blinked once, then twice before a wide grin began to spread across his face.

"So Rae-Rae . . . just what do you mean by that?" He gave her a cheeky smile, an idea crossing his mind. "Since I'm so dense all the time, I kind of need you to tell me exactly how you feel. Otherwise, I might misunderstand." He teased as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Raven's cheeks flushed red as she stared into Beast Boy's green eyes. "I- I can't say it." She murmured stubbornly before breaking eye contact.

Beast Boy smirked, letting his fangs show. "Well, if you can't say it, show it."

And with that, he leaned down and kissed her. Hard and rough and passionate. Raven responded with the same ferocity, her hands now entangled in Beast Boy's hair. A moan broke out from her as Beast Boy slowly trailed his kiss from her lips to her ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. Taking advantage of the situation, he began whispering the naughty, hot things that he wanted and would do to her. Raven shivered at the thought and let out a cry of pleasure as Beast Boy's hand began to fondle and cup her breasts.

He growled as he realized that the things they could do were limited as long as Raven kept her costume and cloak on. With the strength of the beast inside of him, he ripped the costume and cloak off in one swipe, leaving Raven bare and only in her undergarments. She shivered as her hot body was exposed to the cold air. Beast Boy quickly muttered an apology; although he knew he wouldn't be sorry later. Now he could fulfill the promises that he had whispered to her a moment ago.

With quick kisses, he went from Raven's ear to her neck and sucked but was careful not to leave a mark on her pale skin. His hands continued to fondle her breasts, but now without the costume's restraint, he slid his hand under her black lacy bra, feeling for her nub. As he found it, he rubbed and pinched it, causing Raven to erupt with loud, uncontrollable moans.

Beast Boy knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He wanted to forget about the foreplay and just fuck her right there and then. But he didn't want to rush the moment as this was the moment that he had thought would never happen in his entire life. He found her lips again and kissed her as he unhooked her bra, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor.

It was in this moment when Raven realized that while she was almost fully unclothed, Beast Boy still had his top and bottom on. She gently tugged at the end of his shirt, her fingers playing with the soft edges. Beast Boy noticed her hints and with a quick motion, he pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned body. He casted his shirt to the side, not caring where it landed; it was out of the way and that was all that mattered.

Beast Boy pulled back from Raven, far enough so that he could feast his eyes on her curvaceous body. He stared hungrily, imagining all the things that he wanted to do to her at that moment. Raven blushed as she stared back at his body, noticing his chiseled muscles and surprisingly large bulge that was very visible through his pants.

Beast Boy knew that the polite and gentlemanly thing to do was probably take her in bed, but he couldn't wait much longer. He pushed her onto the couch and lowered himself to her. He bit his lower lip as he grasped the side of Raven's black, lacy panty and pulled it down and casted the undergarment aside. He couldn't help but stare for a moment before leaning to kiss her once more.

Raven moaned into the kiss as she grasped his hair, pulling him closer. Then she let out a muffled gasp as she felt a finger slide into her core. It felt strange and exotic, but good and pleasuring at the same time.

"God damn Raven, you're so wet but tight as fuck. I don't know if I'm going to be able to fit." Beast Boy groaned as he fingered her. He could barely fit two fingers in, let alone his hardened cock.

Raven couldn't reply as she was too busy moaning and panting as he began to finger her faster. With his thumb, he began rubbing her clit, causing Raven to scream in pleasure and ecstasy. He thrust in a third finger and felt her hit her limit. He pulled out his fingers and smirked wickedly.

"Wow Raven, I didn't think I could make you finish so easily. Wait till I fuck you. You'll be riding on waves of pleasure until I decide to finish." Beast Boy licked his lips as he undid his pants. He stood in his boxers as he climbed onto the couch, above Raven.

Raven whimpered as her eyes widened at the site of his bulge in his boxers. Beast Boy leaned forward kissed her before whispering, "I love you, Raven." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently and softly. Raven then felt something touching the entrance to her core as she kissed Beast Boy back. Her cry of pain was muffled through the kiss as Beast Boy thrust into her, breaking her barrier.

He muttered an apology before slowly moving. Raven winced at the pain but as time went on, pain slowly turned into pleasure and she felt herself moaning unstoppably. She wrapped her legs around him and held on as he began to move faster, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. In no time, she felt her core tighten around Beast Boy's cock as she screamed in pleasure and ecstasy. Beast Boy grunted as Raven orgasmed multiple times, causing him to shake and almost lose control. He wanted Raven to never forget how good it felt, being fucked by him.

He sped up the pace, hitting her g-spot with every thrust until he couldn't hold back anymore. He finished inside her, causing both of them to shake with pleasure. For a moment, they panted and held in that position until he pulled out. He quickly tucked his cock back into his boxer while feeling dazed and in awe. He looked over at Raven, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, his face grew red in embarrassment as he fully realized what he had just done.

"Holy shit, did we really just . . .?"

"Fuck? Yes, I believe so." Raven sat up, quickly finding her cloak on the ground. She stood up from the couch and walked to where her cloak lay and whipped it around, covering her bareness. All Beast Boy could do was stare, his mouth wide open.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Raven raised a brow as she sat back down on the couch once more. "I'm starting to think that you're the drunken one, not me."

Suddenly, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven, burying his head into her shoulder. Taken aback by the sudden embrace, she returned the hug a moment after. "Garfield . . .?"

"If this is a dream, I'm jumping off a cliff." Beast Boy mumbled into Raven's shoulder as he continued to hold her. "Raven . . . how do you feel about me? I- Even though we just . . . still, I want to hear your feelings through your words. Actions can easily be misunderstood and-"

"Garfield, I love you. More than you know."

Beast Boy's face flushed red as he continued to hug Raven. "You know, I'm not letting you go. Ever."

Raven smiled softly, holding Beast Boy in her arms. "Okay."

"WE'RE BACK! Hey Beasty, did you solve things with-"

Beast Boy and Raven leapt to their feet at the sound of Robin's voice. With a panicked look, Beast Boy quickly grabbed his pants and pulled it up, covering himself as much as possible but it was too late. Staring at him and Raven were Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, their mouths hanging open in shock and confusion.

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" Robin demanded, looking at Raven and then at Beast Boy. "And why the hell are you shirtless Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously before looking at Raven, then back at Robin. "Let's just say . . . It all started with a bottle of whiskey."


End file.
